das schicksal
by jantelagen
Summary: Di dunia ini, takdir mengenai belahan jiwa ditentukan oleh sebuah nama yang tercetak ditubuhmu. Kirishima tidak memiliki nama Bakugou di tubuhnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Kirishima dan Bakugou saling mencintai. Kirishima/Todoroki/Bakugou. Soulmate!AU.


**disclaimer:** standard disclaimer applied. Boku no Hero Academia milik Horokoshi Kohei.

non-quirk!au soulmate!au, ditulis berdasarkan prompt yang dikasih kuramochuuuu di twitter (...) iseng aja ngambil karena prompt-nya menarik. ditulis multi-chapter, semoga saya istiqomah. kritik/saran/g*pay saya terima dengan senang hati. oh iya, sama saya sekalian konfirmasi sedikit, beberapa waktu lalu di cerita sebelumnya ada guest yg sempet ngira apa jantelagen dan kintsukuroi99 ini orang yang sama, dan jawabannya nggak, kita dua entitas yg berbeda. emang kenal irl, hehe, coba ajak aja kenalan di twitter yg jelas beda orang.

* * *

Ruangan yang Kirishima tempati adalah kamar nomor 410. Jendelanya langsung menghadap ke halaman rumah sakit dengan pohon sakura yang besar, dan pada musim semi yang hampir berakhir ini, sesekali kelopak bunga yang sudah memutih masuk melalui ventilasi ruangan. Bakugou selalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, terkadang sambil membaca buku, terkadang menulis sesuatu, terkadang mengupas apel menjadi bagian-bagian yang lebih kecil. Jika Kirishima sedang merajuk, pemuda itu akan memotongkan apel yang dikupas dengan bentuk kelinci yang lebih lucu. Kirishima tidak tahu apa maksud Bakugou, tapi yang jelas, dia akan selalu senang dengan semua pemberian kecil dari pemuda itu.

"Mungkin ini yang membuatku bahagia."

Bakugou yang sedang mengupas apel untuk kedua kali pada hari ini, hanya bisa memberikan tatapan heran pada Kirishima yang tiba-tiba membuka suara. Matanya yang tajam terpicing, membuatnya semakin terlihat tidak ramah. Namun, Bakugou selalu terlihat begitu, sampai-sampai Kirishima sudah terbiasa dengan raut muka pemuda itu dan bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu tentang Bakugou dengan gamblang; _Bakugou itu mudah sekali ditebak!_

"Sedang melantur, Kirishima? Atau ini efek dari obat-obatanmu?"

Kirishima melihat bagaimana tangan Bakugou yang terampil meletakkan potongan apel di atas piring dengan hati-hati, dan kemudian menyodorkannya kepada Kirishima. Lagi, tatapan Bakugou terlihat tidak ramah, tapi semenjak dia dirawat di rumah sakit, Bakugou terasa jauh lebih melunak. Mungkin sakitnya memang membawa beberapa hal yang baik, seperti ini.

"Bukan. Bukan seperti itu," jawab Kirishima singkat, dan tawa kecilnya mengikuti. "Maksudnya aku senang kamu ada di sini, Bakugou." Apel yang baru saja dikupas dikunyah perlahan, dan suaranya memenuhi ruangan nomor 410 sementara Bakugou hanya terdiam, tidak bisa langsung menanggapi. Terakhir Kirishima sedang melirik pemuda itu, Bakugou sedang mengalihkan wajah ke sisi lain, tetapi dengan telinga yang memerah. Lucu sekali, bukan?

"Kalau kau, Bakugou?" Potongan terakhir dari apel yang diberikan Bakugou sudah ditelan, dan kini perlahan-lahan Bakugou sudah mau menoleh kembali ke arahnya. "Apa yang kira-kira membuatmu bahagia?" Pertanyaan Kirishima begitu sederhana, tetapi jawabannya mungkin tidak mudah. Kirishima bisa melihat bagaimana Bakugou berdecak, kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya tanpa memandangnya langsung. Barangkali Bakugou tidak akan menjawab. Tidak apa-apa, Kirishima tidak pernah memaksa.

"Aku senang kalau aku tidak harus menjagamu di rumah sakit, mengerti?" Piring yang sudah kosong diraih oleh Bakugou, dan dipindahkan ke nakas di samping tempat tidur Kirishima. "Aku mau mengurus administrasi yang kemarin. Akan segera kembali."

Memang keras jawaban pemuda itu terdengar, terkesan bahwa Bakugou tidak senang menemaninya di rumah sakit. Kebanyakan orang mungkin akan kesal jika mendengarnya, tapi senyum Kirishima merekah lebar, kemudian dia tertawa kecil sementara dia berpikir kembali; ah, ini memang jawaban dari seseorang seperti Bakugou Katsuki. Hanya Kirishima yang mengerti tanpa Bakugou harus mengatakan, cepat _sembuh, ayo kita segera pulang_.

.

.

.

Bahagia Kirishima adalah Bakugou, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Sederhana, tetapi ketika dijabarkan maknanya akan begitu luas. Mereka bertemu pertama kali saat SMA di kelas yang sama, berteman dekat, kemudian jatuh cinta. Bakugou dulu duduk di dekat jendela, dan perangainya sering membuat orang lain kesal, tapi tidak bagi Kirshima. Bagi Kirishima, Bakugou adalah seseorang yang paling jujur dan paling mudah dimengerti isi hatinya. Bakugou mudah marah, mudah sekali kesal, mudah sekali sedih, tetapi dia juga mudah dibahagiakan. Bakugou akan bahagia dengan kecupan kecil di pelipis, dan ucapan selamat malam dengan lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Bakugou. Walaupun nantinya Bakugou akan berujuar, _hentikan, yang seperti itu menganggu_, tetapi ucapannya tidak pernah benar-benar didukung dengan tindakan. Bakugou tidak pernah benar-benar menolaknya.

Kirishima mengerti, ini adalah cara Bakugou mengungkapkan rasa senangnya. Dengan menggerutu, dengan mengeluh, terkadang berteriak. Aneh, bukan? Tetapi tidak seaneh ketika Bakugou menangis karena bahagia.

Pada suatu malam di musim dingin, ketika tubuh serta insting berbicara dan semua pakaian ditanggaalkan, Bakugou menyadari bahwa nama yang ada di pundak Kirishima bukanlah namanya. Ini adalah dunia yang aneh ketika nama belahan jiwamu tercetak jelas di salah satu bagian tubuh sebagaimana sebuah tato tipis yang hampir pudar. Sejak awal Bakugou sudah mengerti, bahwa nama yang ada di tubuhnya bukanlah nama Kirishima, tetapi hati kecilnya selalu berharap; _andai namanya ada di tubuh Kirishima_. Namun, jika kamu berpasangan dengan belahan jiwamu yang lain, tentu saja yang seperti itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Dengan kata lain, harapan kecilnya dihempaskan begitu saja. Kirishima dan Bakugou tidak pernah punya nama masing-masing di tubuh mereka. Kirishima pun juga menyadarinya sedari awal, bahwa nama yang ada di pundaknya bukanlah nama Bakugou, tapi toh, mereka berdua tetap saling menerima satu sama lain apa adanya. Karena itulah dia bawa tubuh Bakugou mendekat, dipeluknya erat, seakan-akan jika dia melepasnya saat itu juga, Bakugou akan hancur seperti serpihan kaca karena sosok Bakugou di matanya sekarang adalah seseorang yang belum pernah Kirishima lihat sebelumnya. _Bakugou, Bakugou, jangan menangis, jangan menatapku seperti itu_.

"Sejak awal yang ada di sana memang bukan namamu." Kirishima berbisik pelan, sangat pelan sampai-sampai suaranya bisa tenggelam oleh suara debaran jantung mereka berdua. "Dan di sini," telunjuknya menelusur tubuh pemuda itu, menyentuh selangka Bakugou di sisi kiri, "juga bukan namaku."

Kirishima melihat Bakugou hampir menangis.

"Tapi kita tetap saling mencintai. Jadi, tidak apa-apa."

Kirishima berujar lagi, dan seketika itu juga air mata yang turun dari sudut mata Bakugou terasa hangat di pundaknya, tetapi Kirishima tidak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti, karena yang digumamkan pemuda itu masih diingatnya dengan jelasa; _terima kasih, aku juga mencintaimu_.

.

.

.

Bahagia Bakugou adalah Kirishima.

Ketika Bakugou turun ke lobi utama untuk mengurusi administrasi yang belum selesai, pertanyaan Kirishima masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya. (_Apa yang membuatmu bahagia, Bakugou_). Dulu, dulu sekali dia juga pernah mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama, tetapi Bakugou hanya menjawab sekenannya. Yang membuatnya bahagia adalah makanan enak, kehidupan yang tenang, terus menjadi yang terbaik, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya dalam hal apa pun, serta segala pengandaian dan harapan sepele yang membuat Kirishima tertawa. Mungkin karena pemuda itu memaklumi, mungkin juga karena Kirishima langsung mengerti maksud Bakugou, bahwa yang dimaksud adalah berbahagia dengan cara seperti itu, tetapi bersamanya, hanya mereka berdua.

"Bakugou Katsuki-_san_."

Lamunannya buyar ketika namanya dipanggil dengan pengeras suara. Bakugou hanya perlu menyelesaikan satu-dua hal tentang asuransi seperti mengisi beberapa formulir, memberikan tanda tangan, dan membayar beberapa hal yang sekiranya diperlukan. Dan ketika Bakugou sudah selesai dengan urusannya beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang datang mendekat dan mulai menghalangi jalannya.

Bakugou melirik dari atas sampai bawah, melihat seseorang dengan tinggi badan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, dan yang paling mencolok, Bakugou menyadari sebuah bekas lukanya di wajah bagian kanan, sampai kepada dua warna mata yang berbeda. Bakugou memberikan tanda mata bahwa dia tidak punya urusan dengan orang ini, tetapi tidak ada yang bergeming. Tidak ingin membuat masalah, Bakugou mencari jalan lain, tetapi tidak mudah ketika seorang asing itu menahan dengan menarik salah satu lengannya.

"Kau, Bakugou Katsuki?"

Pertanyaan orang ini menggelitik telinganya, dan Bakugou memperhatikan dengan tatapan kesal. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Dengan cepat Bakugou melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman tadi dan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Dia tidak sedang mencoba lari, hanya mengantisipasi agar tidak ada orang asing lagi yang bisa sembarangan menyentuhnya. Bakugou tidak sudi.

"Itu urusanku." Dalam ramainya lobi utama rumah sakit, orang asing ini sangatlah tenang. Bakugou bisa melihat bagaimana warna matanya yang berbeda terlihat berkilat, dan dengan perlahan jarak mereka terpangkas. Bukan hanya karena orang itu datang mendekat; tetapi juga karena Bakugou yang tidak bisa lari. Aneh sekali, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

"Aku Todoroki Shouto."

.

.

.

Todoroki. Todoroki Shouto.

Sejujurnya, Bakugou bukanlah seseorang yang bisa mengingat nama orang lain dengan mudah. Daripada mengingat nama, Bakugou merasa lebih baik jika dia memberikan nama panggilan yang menurutnya pantas untuk orang itu; si brengsek, si bodoh, si penganggu. Apa saja yang menurutnya sesuai dengan perangai orang itu, dan isi hatinya. Tetapi Todoroki Shouto berbeda. Sejak nama itu disebutkan, Bakugou langsung mengerti, bahwa dia tidak akan bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Dia tahu nama itu, bahkan sebelum mereka bertemu secara langsung.

Nama itu, adalah nama yang ada di belikat kirinya. Tercetak samar, tetapi masih begitu jelas dan terbaca. Todoroki Shouto. Ketika Bakugou menyuruh Todoroki Shouto untuk diam dan mengatakan bahwa nama itu bukanlah urusannya, pemuda yang satunya menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang tidak tertutup pakaian tanpa banyak bersuara. Seketika itu juga Bakugou merasa dirinya seperti terhempas dari gedung bertingkat ketika melihat namanya sendiri tercetak di sana dengan begitu jelas. Itu namanya; Bakugou Katsuki jelas-jelas ada di sana.

Todoroki Shouto adalah seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuknya sama seperti ayah dan ibunya bisa bertemu, kakek dan neneknya, maupun orang-orang di sekitar Bakugou. Namun, sedari awal Bakugou tidak pernah mau mencari Todoroki, dan tidak berniat untuk bersamanya. Untuk apa? Dia punya Kirishima, mereka saling mencintai. Yang seperti itu sudah lebih dari cukup dibandingkan harus bergantung pada takdir konyol mengenai belahan jiwa yang namanya tercetak ditubuhmu. Bakugou tidak senang, karena itulah dia lari dari Todoroki. Tindakannya memang terlihat seperti seorang pengecut, Bakugou tidak seharusnya seperti ini, tetapi akal sehatnya berpikir bahwa ini lebih baik daripada dia harus menghadapi Todoroki—atau dengan kata lain, menghadapi takdirnya sendiri.

Dia kembali ke kamar Kirishima dengan hati yang tidak tenang. Ketika melangkah masuk, Bakugou menyadari Kirishima sedang tertidur. Sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela membuat Kirishima terlihat begitu damai dari tidurnya, dan Bakugou—meskipun dia sedang merasa membutuhkan si pemuda saat itu juga, memilih hanya duduk di kursinya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada ujung tempat tidur. Wajahnya dibenamkan pada tempat tidur, membiarkan aroma pewangi pakaian menyeruak, dan membuat Bakugou lupa bahwa napasnya terasa sesak. Dia merasa tidak sanggup, pertemuannya dengan Todoroki Shouto terlalu melelahkan.

"Bakugou?"

Suara pelan Kirishima terdengar, dan secepat panggilan itu dilontarkan, Bakugou segera mengangkat kepalanya. Dia melihat Kirishima terbangun dengan satu tangan yang sedang diinfus mengusap rambutnya perlahan. "Lama sekali," kata Kirsihima, "aku sampai tertidur."

"Maaf..."

Hanya itu yang bisa Bakugou balas, sementara dia membiarkan telapak tangan Kirishima yang besar menyisir rambutnya yang berantakkan. Mereka sama terdiam beberapa saat kemudian, mempersilakan suara detik-detik jarum jam dinding terdengar nyaring. Bakugou tidak sanggup untuk memperhatikan Kirishima, terlebih ketika pemuda itu kembali bersuara, "kamu terlihat seperti akan menangis," katanya.

Bakugou menegakkan tubuhnya, memperhatikan Kirshima dengan perasaan yang begitu berat. Satu tangan Kirishima yang sedari tadi terus mengusap rambutnya, kini digenggam, dibawa menuju ke selangka sebelah kiri, sementara Bakugou menarik sedikit kerah kaus yang dikenakannya. Dia sedang menunjukkan sesuatu yang selama ini selalu tidak pernah ingin Bakugou bahas. Dan seakan-akan langsung mengerti, Kirishima tidak sanggup membuka suara untuk bertanya mengapa.

"Aku bertemu dengan Todoroki Shouto."

tbc

.

.

.


End file.
